Two Pairs of Special Eyes
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: Echo is a quiet girl. She can see peoples' thoughts, serects and their personality. She comes across a strange boy, one who can see right through her.
1. By Myself

Name : Echo

Real Name : Eden Edwards

Nickname : E

D.O.B : October 31, 1987

Status : Single, Never dated.

Gender : Female

Likes : Sour things

Dislikes : People who talk too much, People in general.

Likes to do : Sit around, think and read.

Bio…

Echo, I am a very quiet person who likes to stick with thinking, not talking or doing. I am usually alone, reading and thinking. No one really notices me…even though I have been here for years…I do not have any friends, closest thing to one I have is the kid across the hall...I talk to her every few weeks. I am at Wammy's House because my parents died, or, correction, got murdered. I am not one to show emotion at all, I would rather keep it bottled inside away from people and peoples' thoughts. I don't talk much…maybe answering with a word or two. I am 16, soon going to be kicked out of Wammy's with money and my stuff, although not much, it's mine. I am very good at seeing and deducting what will and is happening, very smart. Black long hair, about 5'7, I wear whatever I feel like.

_Wammy's. _I thought to myself. Thinking as usual. I was outside this time, the breeze of the wind felt great against my sun deprived skin. I was sitting in the grass and just mindlessly pulling grass out of the ground and splitting it down the middle.

I liked this spot, no one could see me, and it was shady…I never liked warm, sunny days…I looked down at the little patch of pulled out grass I have done _It would grow back…like hair…_ I thought to myself.

Wammy's was always giving…but I didn't really care where I went or would end up…after I lost my parents, I pretty much became mute, hiding from the world. I often wondered what would become of myself when they kicked me out…_I mean…I can't stay here forever…_

I daydreamed at the sky, the light breeze still going. I sat back on my hands, blinking every now and then. I was dazed…thinking about whatever thought that floated through my head. These days were one of my favorites…calm, and nice. But my favorite days would be gloomy, rainy, and cold.

I heard some other kids playing, running, catching…physical activities never interested me, or social events. I could read anyone, by their eyes, like their eyes was their entrance to their soul, their thoughts, their deepest secrets…

I knew my eyes didn't express my emotions. I guess that's why people were always intimidated by my…however, I liked that no one could read me, it was fun to mess with their minds. I have never known or met anyone like me, or had major similarities. But, I didn't need anyone…I was perfectly fine by myself…all the time…

Right now I was thinking about the rankings…people went crazy over them, I was about 5th place, but I didn't care…I didn't study, listen, or read the text books. I knew like it was intuition. I would be first place if I really wanted, or tried, but I really didn't care.

I barley even knew the names of these kids…only because they had a room next to me and I could hear people call their names. Of course, no one at all knew mine. Even when they said a little "Hi" I would just wave ever so slightly.

I heard a small sound beside me, but I didn't look or anything, just kept daydreaming. I didn't even bother to look in the corner of your eye what it might have been. I didn't care for anyone here, _they all just want to beat Near and success L…disgusting._ I thought, while still day dreaming.

I soon realized it was another person sitting next to me…I could faintly hear them breathing…I know that's weird, but it was a hint. I heard this person get up, and they walked in front of my line of vision.

I stayed emotionless, eyes the same, breathing the same. He had a black baggy shirt, baggy jeans, with straight, messy black hair, hands in pockets, back slouched. He also has slight bags underneath his eyes…_Oh…his eyes…they…are like…mine…_

He just looked at me…nothing being said, just staring at each other. We were both trying to read each other. He smirked, and then walked off. I was truly dumbfounded. _Did he read my eyes? He couldn't have…I couldn't read him, no way he could read me…he seems…interesting…_

I watched him walk off, trying to figure him out…he didn't look back, just went off to another part of the grounds. To my luck, he sat under a tree, barely in my sight. _Ugh, great._ You thought, _I do not want him watching me…or…reading me._

Actually, he was staring at me. That's all he was doing. _Ugh, this guy is annoying…like everyone else…_ with that thought, I got up and left for my room to read and think about that guy. He wasn't weird to me…just, different from the other people here. He looked at me as if he was looking through me…as if you were just another mindless person who was happy and gleeful.

I hated how he looked at me, as if he was better than me. But I didn't have much self esteem, so I knew he was…but he didn't have to show it so boldly think that.

_I wonder why I have never seen him here before…is he new?_ I questioned myself…_why can I not read h- why am I thinking about this, or him, so much? Ugh, get yourself together, he's just another person._

A few days later of reading, thinking, and a little bit of eating, I saw him. In the cafeteria, he was eating jam…_Uh…why was he eating jam, with nothing else? _I thought as his long, boney fingers went into the jam jar, them into his mouth.

He was looking nowhere in particular…until he saw me. I looked away from his sight and continued thinking. I soon decided to get up, still under his gaze, and leave the cafeteria.

I walked out regularly but I was freaking out inside. _Why is this guy freaking me out?_

I blew it off and went up to my room. My room was my sanctuary, isolated from the world. All the furniture was black and white. I did not have a TV, computer, or anything electric. All I needed was my thoughts, and books…_Yes, boring, I know I am. That's just how I happen to work._

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, hands together resting on my upper stomach. I just thought about that guy…_Why have I never seen him here before? I mean…I know I don't go out very much, or look at people…but why did he all the sudden pop up?...calm down._

I stared at my blank ceiling for hours…I didn't take a nap or read, just stuck in thought. I looked over out the window and it was getting a little dark, so I went down the corridors to get something sour, if they have any. I always loved sour things, but I ate other stuff…but they weren't as satisfying as something deliciously sour.

I got to the pantry in the little kitchen for snacks. I looked in every slot, and at the very bottom slot of goodness, one bag of Sour Patch Kids. I felt a tiny smile creep on my face, but quickly removed the smile. Leaving it like it should be, emotionless.

I grabbed the bag of goodness, holding it carefully like a newborn baby. I closed the pantry, careful not to draw attention of anyone, then turned to your left, beginning to walk out of the kitchen. I was looking straight down and stopped in my tracks.

I saw a pair of feet right in front of mine. I saved myself from running into the figure in front of me just in time. I looked up lazily, same emotionless face on. It was that guy…

He mirrored my face perfectly, and then snickered. _Fuck, did he read me again? What is there to read?_ I stepped beside, looking at the ground, again. He followed my movement, I looked up again.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked in the most friendly voice I could muster, yet still not showing expression. He just smiled and stepped aside. I continued walking, taking a step.

I felt a boney hand calmly place on my shoulder. I stopped immediately, turning on my heel to face him. His face was as emotionless as mine.


	2. Introduction

**(A/N Hey there. How is it going?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. That'd be awesome though, and I know this is late. Forgot to put it in the first chapter.)**

"What is your name?" he asked out of the blue.

"Echo." I said simply, turning away on my heel once again.

I got a few steps away, but he stopped me.

"Wait." He said following me.

"What." I said slowly taking little steps away from this guy.

"You did not ask my name." I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"Okay." I said walking off again. I knew it was rude, but I didn't care for this guy…or at least, tried not to show I did just the slightest.

"Come on…" he trailed off, I wondered why he did.

He speed walked in front of my, making me bump into him.

I was getting a little mad at how much this guy wanted to introduce himself.

"Okay, what happens to be your name?" I said mockingly.

He snickered and said in a velvety voice "Backup, but you can call me B…that was not so bad, right?" his face softened.

"I guess not." I said stepping around him.

"See you around…Oh, wait." He said catching up to me, now walking beside me.

"Hm?" I said looking straight forward hoping he would go away and leave me alone.

"Why have I not seen you around here?" I internally smirked.

"I don't know, maybe you're not that observant." I tried to keep my frustration from showing.

He snickered and said "That says a lot coming from you." He said smiling.

I stopped "What is that supposed to mean?" he looked away as if trying to hide something.

"Oh, nothing…" and he stopped. I kept walking, wanting to look back, but I just thought it'd be better if I didn't. I was heading for my room now, almost there.

_Thump _

_Thump_

_Thump_

I turned around this time, to see B banging his forehead against the wall.

_Geez…why is he doing that? Errg. _

I walked back towards him, and grabbed his hair by the back of his head right in time before he hit his head again. I had my emotionless face on…but I felt that I could be easily read around him…

I let go of his hair and he stood up, looking at me now.

"Want to hang out?" he said. I was defiantly taken aback by this question. _Why would he ask ME that…?_

I guess I took a while to respond because his head tilted…and I was staring. _Well…he is a bit cute…why is he being to welcoming?…wait…what did I just think before that..?_

"No." I said dryly. I saw a split second of a frown tug at his thin lips. He looked away at the ground.

"Oh, alright then." He turned on his heel and walked away, back bent and hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

I wasn't too pleased with what you did…

_Why would he ask that? No one has ever asked that. Why was he so sad after my reply? Did I hurt his feelings? Why am I getting so worked up over this? More-over, why am I thinking about him so much?_

I asked myself these questions as I slowly walked to my room…I wasn't even hungry anymore. I opened my bedroom door and set the bag of treats on my bed.

I sat down on your chair, looking outside my window. It was dark now, I could see the moon. Full and shining bright, most I've ever seen…

_Mom…I remember when you said full moons' mean a new beginning…a fresh start…so, what's going to happen?_

I curled up in the chair and leaned my head back to look up at the ceiling. I felt my eyelids get heavy, I didn't want to fall asleep, too many things not thoroughly thought about…but I fell asleep.

I woke up in a bed, I knew it was mine…I got up and walked down stairs for breakfast. I heard fierce talking _Huh, mom and dad never get into fights…_

I saw a man holding a gun to my father's head.

_BANG._

I choked on my breath. I covered my mouth trying not to scream or break down in tears.

The man moved the deadly gun to my mother. "PLEASE, DON'T!" she yelled. The man smirked and pulled the trigger. My mother screamed a blood curdling scream, blood splattered on the kitchen walls, she fell down, limp…dead.

I even saw the breakfast on the table, still warm and slightly steaming.

I let out a shriek, not containable anymore. The man looked over his shoulder then pointed the gun my way. My eyes widened and I ran. I heard a bang and apparently the man missed and shot the wall.

I didn't know where to go, I was running on pure adrenaline.

"COME HERE LITTLE GIRL!" the man hollered with the gun. The tears in my eyes blinding me almost. I decided to run out the door and go to a mini hideout I had made for yourself a while back. I opened and closed the vent door as fast as I could, while hearing the man's heavy steps get closer and closer.

The hideout I had was in a little vent that was broken. It had just enough room to fit me nicely, I even had a couple of water bottles and a few canned goods…not that I planned for this to happen, just in case I needed to hide for an amount of time. I got in and closed the vent off right as he turned the corner.

I held my unsteady breath, trying not to choke out sobs. His heavy feet went right past as he checked everywhere. He looked through the bushes and up the tree thoroughly.

After a few long minutes, he left. He left in a big truck that was black. I heard the truck drive away, I broke down. I curled up knees to my face, not knowing what to do. I couldn't breathe, the sobs were just too much. I cried for hours, in that little vent, I eyes felt like they would even ran out of tears, and my mouth was very dry.

Just when I was about to break down into another fit of sobbing and depression, the sound of a car pulling up came to my ears. I heard steps crunch under the grass in the yard. I was completely silent, listening to the person. They knocked on the door, and waited. I almost cried again from the remembrance of my parents.

The person came around the house, heading to the back yard. The feet stopped right in front of my vent. A man peered into the vent and smiled.

"Hello." He said removing the vent door.

I crouched even more and moved further into the vent in fear. He held out a hand in the vent…I did not grab it, I spit at it. "Fear not, your parents told me to come for you if something happened to them." He said with a friendly smile, looking into the vent where I was.

He held out his hand once again and I took it. _What worse can possibly happen to me? I don't have anything to lose._ I thought climbing out of the vent with his assistance. He smiled again and led me to the limo, I gawked at it, "Uh…who are you?"

"Watari. From Wammy's House, I will take you in, and care for you."

I smiled grimly at the word 'Care'.

"Oh…" he helped my fragile body into the limo.

"Do not worry, You'll be fine, I am sorry for what happened. They were good people."

I nodded in agreement getting teary eyes again.

He got into the limo's drivers' seat and drove off.

I didn't know where I was going, but I was defiantly lost. I didn't have a home, you didn't have anyone who loved you, or anyone to love.

Watari stopped the limo at a mansion. It was labeled "Wammy's House".

"This is an orphanage." I visibly flinched at the word 'Orphanage'.

"O-o-okay." He grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

An old man stood to welcome me.

"Hello," he said, smiling.

"Hi." He gave me a hand shake, me barely shaking back.

"I am Rodger."

I nodded and looked around, a few kids playing with some objects and tagging each other.

I felt out of place, _lost_…

I woke up, sweating, crying, freaked out. And depressed.

_It was just a dream…a nightmare…a real one…GODDAMNIT!_

I curled up and cried into my pillow, I didn't care anymore, these emotions have been held back too long.

Anger, sadness, depression, rage, disappointment, lost, raced through me, it was overwhelming.

About an hour of sobbing and crying everything I had out, I got myself together.

I got up and walked over to the window. It was almost morning, the sun peeking over the trees and mountains in the distance. I grabbed a book, and sat in my black chair. I wanted to forget my nightmare…the true nightmare of my life.

I read for hours, now the sun was completely up. I saw the kids below me having fun with other kids. I frowned upon at them…the only emotion I was missing is happiness.


	3. The Basics

_(A/N...The story is still building...so yeah.)_

I decided to go downstairs…I never thought a nightmare and this much crying would be so tiring.

People were just finishing up breakfast as I got a small plate of food. There I sat, staring at my food…I wasn't very hungry, but it's always good to have food inside you, right?

I felt a slight breeze on my right side. I turned my head just enough so I could see what It was. It was B.

"Hello, Echo." He said looking at me with those deep black eyes of his.

"Hello, B." I said turning back to my food and deciding to take a bite. I swallowed my food and took a sip of orange juice, all the while with him still staring at me.

"Hm…are you alright?" he said leaning forward more to look into my eyes. I turned my body to face him and return the stare.

"Yeah." I said peering into his black eyes. He squinted at mine.

"No, you're lying." I raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"And how could you be able to tell?" I said looking at him.

"Your eyes say all." He said smirking a bit.

I glared at him and said "No, they don't…"

"Yes, they do. I can read you like an open book." That comment made me angry_. Ugh, this bastard._ I thought to myself.

"Okay." I said having had enough while getting up and walking away only for him to catch up. He walked beside me with his head turned to look at me.

"Soooo, do you want to hang out?" he asked kind of cutely. _Ugh…well…he can read me, and I have never met anyone who could…sooo…_

I sighed then said "Sure." I saw him nod once to himself and turn to face forward. We walked in silence until he broke it.

"Where do you want to hang out?" he asked turning his head to look at me.

"Outside…I need some air." I demanded looking down at the floor as I walked beside him. We got to the doors and I went through the door first and him behind. We walked in silence again, only listening to the grass against the bottom of our shoes. We came to a shady tree and he sat down immediately and looked back up at me, beckoning for me to sit down. I sighed and sat about a foot and a half from him.

There was silence for a few minutes. We only heard the younger children play.

"What is troubling you, Echo?" He questioned yet again. There was another silence, this time we could only hear the crows caw as if anticipating something.

"Does it matter?" I retorted. He chuckled a bit.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes and said,

"Why?" he just shrugged and pulled out a jam jar. That shocked me actually. _Where the FUCK did he get that._ I thought to myself. He opened the jar with a small pop and stuck two thin, lanky fingers into the jam. He pulled them out and licked them. _Wow._ He continued licking his fingers of the jam. I was staring and the strange boy beside me. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes suddenly and I swore I thought I saw a hint of red in them.

"Why are you staring?" he asked turning towards me, sticking his fingers back into the jam, pulling them out then licking them.

"…You're eating jam…plain." I said. He smirked at me.

"Want a taste?" he offered. I made a face, furrowing my eye brows then shrugged. I took a finger and dipped it in the jam and slowly taking it out. I put my finger in my mouth and sucked on it with an uncomfortable face meanwhile, he stared and me and smiled. It was…a weird texture but it wasn't bad. I finished what I hand on my finger and took out a small bag of sour treats I always kept on me.

I opened the bag and popped a treat into my mouth and moved it around to make the sour come out. I turned and B was watching me. I silently offered him the bag and he hesitantly grabbed one of my sour treats in between his index finger and thumb. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it. He made the sour face then turned to face me.

"How can you eat these?" he asked making sucking noises.

"Just like you can eat your jam…plain." I said snobbishly.

"Its' strawberry jam…" he said looking at the now almost empty jar.

"What difference does it make?" _hah, somehow, I don't have a problem with showing this guy how I usually would act…why am I doing this._

"Strawberry jam is better than the other flavors." I smirked and he finally swallowed the sourness.

"…right." I said pulling one leg to my chest and letting the other be straight on top the grass. We stayed in silence for awhile, only hearing the light slurping of his jam, and the slight crumpling on my bag of sourness.

"Can you tell me what is troubling you, now?" he asked softly in a monotone voice that was strangely…sexy? I don't know.

I sighed. "A nightmare," I said with my voice getting softer and my head dropping to look down at my lap, "I had a nightmare." I repeated even though I knew he heard.

"Oh…what kind…?" He questioned. I scoffed.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

"Look, I don't have to be nice to you, I am because we have fairly similar eyes, mine just do something more. When I noticed we had this in common, I wanted to become your friend. You're making this difficult and I don't have any experience in this." B said sternly. _Similar eyes? I guess I'll ask him about that later…_

"That's more like it. Then consider me your friend." I turned to him and gave a small smile. I didn't have any friends either, I guess he was my first as I was for him.

He smiled and nodded, "Well I think we should get to know each other…" He suggested. I nodded in reply.

"Shall we start with the basics?" he asked all sophisticated. I chuckled inwardly.

"Sure, where do we start?" I asked, not caring to hide emotions anymore. B shrugged.

"Favorite color?" he said simply.

"Black. You?"

"Black and red." He answered.

"From?" I asked as the question popped into my head.

"I actually…don't know." He said with the slightest bit of solemn in his deep voice. I nodded slowly, feeling a bit bad for him.

"Oh…I see." That was all I could say at that moment, what else would I, or could I say?

"How about you?" he said forgetting about thoughts that ran through his head.

"California." I said.

"Oh? What city?" he asked turning to me with a curious look.

"Los Angeles…I grew up there, everything I have is there." I said shrugging, trying not to get depressing thoughts.

"Oh, cool." He said, I smirked and got up brushing my butt and legs for grass and dirt and straightening out my shirt.

"Getting late…" I said as the sun was about 20 or less minutes from going down. He nodded and got up, slouching with his hands in his pockets and walking beside me to the mansion we both live in. I scoffed inwardly, _Even when he is slouched he's taller than me...Geez. And by a good few inches too._

_(A/N That last part was added because I just wanted to let the few people who read this get a metal image of B's height. Pretty tall.)_


	4. Burden of His Eyes

"Would you like to go to my room?" he asked sweetly.

I shrugged, "I guess." And with that he led me to his room. I noticed it was secluded, in the very back of the hallway. I looked in rooms that came before his, all empty. Then I started to wonder…_was he put here on purpose? I didn't get to choose where I was roomed._

He walked in and I followed right behind him. His room was…weird… It looked as if no one lived in it. Or had ever even stepped in it. It was amazingly clean, bed made perfectly, nothing on the ground, no belongings.

He saw me looking around a bit confused. "I don't sleep very often…" He pointed out. I nodded and sat on his bed. He sat next to me, but at a good distance away. Though I was still uneasy being around a person this long, I was comfortable around him. He didn't seem to mind my back talk or anything. We small talked about the people here and our common interests. Then that question came to my mind again.

"B?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said.

"Earlier…" I started and he nodded, "What did you mean by similar eyes?" I asked turning to face him with eyes full of curiosity. I realized that and immediately made them go back to normal; blank.

He smirked and said "They are similar, in a special way." _Oh great, that helps a shit load. _ I thought dripping with sarcasm. I gestured with my right hand for him to continue making him sigh.

"Yours can read people. Mine can as well." He stated.

"That is all?" I asked a little let down with that short answer.

He sighed again, probably getting annoyed or something. "Mine are just…slightly different." I rolled my eyes and sighed getting annoyed this time.

"What a wishy-washy answer, B." I bluntly said. He chuckled that I felt like was going to turn into a cackle, but didn't.

"I can see the exact time when people are destined to die, I can see death dates." He said extremely calm. My mouth instinctively opened, then I closed it. I nodded to myself letting it soak in.

"Well, is it good or bad?" I asked. I know I should have felt…I don't know, scared maybe? But I wasn't. I felt genuinely calm around this guy.

"Bad. It's a burden…it's also depressing." He said. I understood why instantly. _Not being able to make friends because you know when they will die…that's sad._ I thought tapping at the ground of his floor with the tip of my shoes.

"I see…I won't ask when I will die. But, I want you to know that it's okay if it's soon. I lived enough of my life." I said trying to comfort him. I watched as his eyes wandered above my head and he made a small smile and nodded.

"So what is my name?" I asked, knowing he was telling the truth but just for fun I wanted to hear my real name…at least once more.

He smiled and looked above my head, "Eden Edwards." It sounded so…soothing and smooth from him. His low voice was very nice. I nodded and sighed contently. "And…what is your…full…name?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes thinned then returned to normal with a shrug. "Beyond Birthday." I smiled at the name. "…Well I like it." He snorted and stayed quiet.

I came to realize that he had never told anyone his name before. Well, at least not here.

We stayed in a silence for a while.

"Can you tell me about your nightmare? Since you know my biggest secret, you could at least pay me back with a nightmare." He suggestively asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile. "Why are you so keen on knowing? It's just a stupid nightmare…and I barely know you!" I said and gestured to him up and down. "I don't even know why I'm so determined to know. It just seems very important to me." I sighed and accpected the fact that it wouldn't hurt to tell him…I mean, it's good to get things off your chest right?...

"It was a nightmare about how I got here…" He nodded and hummed in acknowledgment. He even leaned in, probably trying to see my eyes. I was staring at the ground, softly kicking my feet. "They were murdered. I don't know the damned man who did it, but it happened and that is the reason I am here right now." I said firmly. "The nightmare was just a memory from the distant past. Nothing special." I continued, he nodded again and stared at my profile. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. _Hah, wow. I feel….better?_

"I'm sorry that happened." He said…solemnly? I straightened up and sighed. "How about you? How did you end up here?" I asked, suddenly interested in him and his past. I saw him frown, then look at me, erasing the frown from his lips. "I was abandoned by my parents." I think I got chills at that thought. Your parents leaving you like that. "Why? Where?" I was now very interested. "They were scared of me." I felt like a little bit of my heart broke. These new feelings of 'Care' are weird. "Why?" I knew the question was stupid, but I wanted to know why his own parents would be scared of him…maybe I should be scared of him if they were. But I don't want to be scared of him.

"Because…well I really don't know…probably the way I act though…" I tilted my head. He seems fine to me. "what do you mean the way you act?" he scratched his neck and shrugged. "I am pretty much socially retarded and-" I scoffed loudly "Yeah, like hell you are!" I yelled almost. He made a thinking face and looked at the ground. "I am…really. My parents clearly hated it. And I am also…twisted, I guess you could say." He said, unfazed. He obviously got over his parents. "Twisted how?" I asked remembering he said that as I was in deep thought about this boy.

"Hm…I don't know how to explain." He scratched his head and looked at me. His eyes wander how to my lap where my right hand rested. I noticed as his eyes changed, his pupils getting a bit bigger. It was actually…really attractive. My hand twitched under his gaze and his eyes returned to normal. "Oh, sorry…Erm…can I see your hand?" I tilted my head to the right and lifted my hand cautiously. He took it softly and observed it. Turning it and looking at my palm. He inspected my fingers, and then his gaze came to my knuckles.

That look came back. I sighed and let him do whatever. Though, I wasn't really expecting what he did next. His took out a small pocket knife and un-latched it, never taking his predatory eyes of my hand. I stared at his eyes, the knife barely glancing at. They are amazing. They were black, just black. But I could see, the tiniest hint of crimson red. A deep, dark red. Blood red. I sighed contently at his beautiful eyes, I think I even smiled…

I snapped out of it and focused back on what he was gazing at. He put the blade of the small portable pocket knife to the skin of my index fingers knuckle. I stared, though I wasn't bothered. He pushed on the blade, making it dig into my skin. He grinned as a few drops of blood dripped down his blade. "Hm…" I made a small noise, not from the pain but his grin. It was breathtaking. The pain wasn't a lot. Not enough to make me flinch or react…

He moved my knuckle closer to his mouth. He stared at it, going kind of cross eyed from looking at it so close up. He put his lips around the fresh wound, and ran his tongue across it. I shuddered at the odd-but-good sensation. He started lightly sucking on the knuckle. Was it bad that I was getting turned on from that? What, I've known him for a couple days?

He unlatched from me and smiled at me as he replaced my hand on my lap. I still sat there, staring into his black orbs. His smile turned into a line. "That's why my parents were scared. They most likely still are. It's okay if you're scared as well." He said while he stared back at me. "I'm not. I don't mind your bloodlust. Didn't feel bad." I confirmed. I saw his shoulder loosen and he made a small smile. The curve left his lips and he stared at me with blank eyes.

"Why have you not run away?" He questioned. I was slightly taken aback, but regained my thoughts._ I have to remember he isn't used to this…people accepting him…wait? Did I just say I accepted him? Ugh…I guess I did._

"I…I don't know. I guess…that…you listened to my thoughts and feelings so, I listened to yours. I don't want to run away from you, and you have already been run away from enough." I nodded to myself._ Why the FUCK am I being so…so…nice…_ I thought to myself as I looked at my slightly still bleeding knuckle. He grinned, genuinely. His k-9's shining a bit. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I shall go now; it's getting a bit late." With that I stood up and pulled down my shirt and pulled up my pants. He stood too, looking at me with a bit of clear sadness in his eyes. He nodded slowly and opened the door for me. I walked out shyly, looking down at the ground and smiling.

I turned to look at him, he was smiling a bit. "Well, see you…whenever…" He frowned and replied with, "Uhm, yeah…" It was awkward…though I wondered why he made such a noticeable frown. Could be just me leaving, or..something else…? He was looking into my eyes, though. Reading me again, I suspected. I…welcomed it. It was a relief but it also made me uneasy. But I felt like I could trust him. I mean, I was obviously the only person he had really talked to…and vice versa.


End file.
